Strażnicy Ziemi
Eco pomaga sprzątać wóz swojego taty . - Dzięki za pomoc Eco ! - powiedział Rocky - Nie ma sprawy tato ! - odparł Eco - Pójdę jeszcze tam zebrać rzeczy ! - oznajmił Eco - Ok - AUĆ ! Co to ??? - zapytał Eco podnosząc łapę - HĘ PRZYCISK !? - dodał piesek - TATO ! CHODŹ NA CHWILĘ !! - zawołał Eco - JUŻ BIEGNĘ ! - krzyknął Rocky - O co chodzi zapytał ? - Co to jest ?? - zapytał Eco - HĘ ! Nie przypominam sobie , żebym kiedykolwiek to miał i chował - powiedział Rocky - Hejka Eco ! Hejka Rocky ! - powiedziała Hope - O cześć Hope ! - powiedziały pieski - Nad czym tak się zastanawiacie ? - zapytała suczka - Zobacz , może ty znasz odpowiedź - powiedział Eco - Oki ! Co to jest ? - zapytała suczka - To coś ! - odparł Eco - Hmm ! Pierwszy raz się z czymś ta kimś spotykam , ale wolałabym go nie naciskać ! - odparła Hope - Dlaczego ? - zapytał Eco - Nie znamy co może potrafić ! - odparła suczka - He he złap mnie siora !! - zawołał Marshall - Wiesz co złapię Cię ! - odparła suczka po czym dogoniła Marshall ' a - Berek ! Teraz ty gonisz ! - powiedziała Nika - Spoko ! - odparł - Hej możemy się z wami bawić !? - zapytała Hope - TAK! - odparł Marshall - Nie ma żadnego problemu ! - odparła Nika - Kto jest berkiem ? - zapytał Eco - Marshall - odparła Nika - Gdzie idziesz tato ?? - zapytał Eco - Do bazy , obiecałem Ryder ' owi , że pomogę ugh temu Malcolm 'owi - powiedział Rocky - A ok ! - odparł Eco - To co bawimy się ?? - zapytała Hope - Tak , pewnie ! - odparł Eco Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope - Hej Rocky ! - odparł Malcolm - Hej ! - mruknął Rocky - Pomógłbyś mi naprawić mój mikrofon i kabel do gitary ?? - zapytał Malcolm - Ugh , pewnie ! - rzucił Rocky - A tak w ogóle to po co Ci ??? - zapytał Rocky - Wymyśliłem dla Sunset piosenkę i pojawi się ona na naszym ślubie , i w ogóle nauczą ją moich szczeniaków ! - odparł Malcolm - CO !!! - krzyknął Rocky po czym dodał - ZABIJE CIĘ !! - A - a - a - ale Rocky - n - n - n - nie ma powody tak się denerwować ! - powiedział Malcolm wycofując się do tyłu - UGH ! Masz szczęście , że dzisiaj mam dobry nastrój ! - warknął Rocky - Taa - mruknął smutny Malcolm Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolm ' a - Mogę otworzyć oczy !? - zapytała Victoria - Jeszcze chwilę ! - odparł Gray - I ... już !! - WOW ! To - to jest piękne !! - odparła Victoria - Dzięki ! Postanowiłem Ci zrobić niespodziankę i zbudować to serce z pomocą Rubble ' a i Obi ' ego - odparł Gray - Aww ! Jesteś słoodki ! - powiedziała Victoria Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - Hi , hi ! Złap mnie Eco !! - krzyknęła Hope - Już prawie Cię mam ! I.. - zawołał piesek - Hej ! - krzyknęła Valka - VALKA !! WOAAH !! - krzyknął Marshall - Marshall uważaj !! - krzyknęła Hope Marshall hamuje - No ! Choć raz mi się udało ! - powiedział piesek - Ha ha ha ! - zaśmiały się pieski - Cześć Valka ! - powiedział Rusty wychodząc z bazy - Hej Valka ! - odparł Hutch - No hej ! - powiedzieli Dylan , Kaiden , Briana , Snowy , Barnim , Amber i Brooklyn - Cześć pieski ! - dodał wychylając się Ares - HEJ ARES ! - krzyknęła Delilah - Auć moje ucho !! - powiedział Barnim. - Sorry ! - odparła suczka - DELIALH !! - krzyknął Ares - Jak dobrze Cię widzieć ! - powiedziała tuląc się do przyjaciela Delilah - Ciebie również - odparł Ares Kilka godzin później zmiany sceny odznaka Ares ' a - O Gray ! Victoria wróciliście ! - powiedział Kajtek - TAK ! - odparł Gray po czym dodał - i było świetnie - Pff ! Pieski kładą się do łóżek - Marshall ! Chodź !! - zawołała Snowy - Już idę !! - odparł piesek - Auć co to !! Woah!! - powiedział Marshall Obraz się rozjaśnia i pieski znajdują się na pustyni . Przed nimi są skaliste góry - Gdzie my jesteśmy ?? - zapytała Amy - Nie wiem ! - odparł Clif zbliżając się do Amy - MARSHALL !! - warknął Eco - Co ? - MOGŁEŚ UWAŻAĆ GDZIE LEZIESZ !! - krzyknął Eco - Ale co w tym złego !!? - powiedział Marshall - Gdzie baza poszła ?? - zapytał Rubble - Oj Rubble baza zawsze była ta... m ! - powiedziała Astro - GDZIE MY JESTEŚMY ??!! - krzyknęła Amber - N - n - n - nie wiem ! - wyjąkała Brooklyn - Au ! Moje łapy ! - wyjęczała Briana - CZY JESTEŚMY NA PUSTYNI GOBI !! ???? - zapytała podniecona Shiraz. - CO MY MAMY NA SOBIE ??? - zapytała Snowy - No suknie ! Takie może ala Władca Pierścieni ! I męskie stroje to samo !! - powiedziała Briana - SUKNIE !! ALE AKURAT DLACZEGO !!!? - krzyknęła Amy - Tego to akurat nie wiem !! - odparła Briana - Słońce zaczyna zachodzić , nie wiemy co tu żyje i jak może być groźne , musimy znaleźć dobre miejsce na obóz ! - oznajmił Dylan - ( Odgłos węszenia ) chyba coś znalazłem !! - oznajmił Victor - Świetnie jakaś jaskinia ! Ale nie wiemy co jest w środku - dodał Kaiden - Ja pójdę sprawdzić co tam jest !!! - oznajmił Ares - ARES NIE ! - krzyknęła Delilah - Nie martw się Delilah , wszystko będzie ok ! - powiedział Ares uspokajającym głosem - Jeśli chcesz pójdę z Tobą ! - zaproponował Michael - Pff ! Ty kurduplu ! Nawet nie jesteś szeregowcem ! Ja pójdę będę lepszy ! - powiedział Hutch - UGH ! Przepraszam panie generale ! - odgryzł się Michael - Jeśli chcesz Hutch pójdę z Tobą ! - zaoferowała się Kasumi - Z miłą chęcią przyjmę Twoją propozycje ! - odparł Hutch - Pójdę z wami !! - powiedział Volvo - I ja ! - dodała Valka po czym dodała - nie jestem mięczakiem w przeciwieństwie do innych ! - Ja też ! - oznajmił Gray - GRAY NIE !! - powiedziała Victoria - Spokojnie kochanie wszystko będzie dobrze ! - powiedział Gray po czym przytulił się do niej - Kocham Cię Victoria ! - powiedział - Ja Ciebie też Gray ! - odparła - Volvo ! Nie możesz tam pójść !! - powiedziała Brooklyn - Spokojnie Brook ! Nic mi się nie stanie ! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i zaufaj mi ! - powiedział Volvo - Dobrze ! - powiedziała smutna Brooklyn - NO ! Koniec tych romansów ! Idziemy !! - zarządziła Valka - Dobrze ! - odparły pieski - Mam nadzieje , że nic tam jest ! - szepnęła Shira - Ej ! Siorka ! Nie ma tam nic złego bądź optymistką ! - powiedział Obi - ALE OBI ! NIE ROZUMIEM TWOJEGO SPOKOJU ! A CO JESLI ICH COŚ ZABIJE !! - krzyknęła Shira - NIE ZABIJE ! PFF ! NIBY CO ! WYLUZUJ ! - powiedział Obi Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi ' ego - ALE TU CIEMNO ! - powiedziała Kasumi - PSIA KOŚĆ !!! - krzyknął Hutch - AUUUUUUUU ! HUTCH ! - warknęła Kasumi - UGH ! Hutch złaź ze mnie ! - warknął Gray - WŁAŚNIE ! - dodał Victor - Dobra , dobra ! - odparł Hutch - A tak w ogóle co Cię wystraszyło ?? - zapytał Volvo - MNIE ! NIBY CO ! ZDZIWIŁO MNIE TO !! - powiedział Hutch W ciemności ujrzeli parę świecących oczu . - UGH ! LUDZIE ! TO TYLKO MOJE OCZY ! - powiedziała zirytowana Valka - No , ale one świecą !! - powiedział Hutch - TO CO MOŻE MAM JE ZAMKNĄĆ I ŁAZIĆ ŚLEPA JAK KRET !? HM ! - krzyknęła Valka - Przepraszam nie chciałem Cię urazić ! - powiedział Hutch - ( Odgłos węszenia ) cii ! Ktoś tu jest - powiedział Victor - ALE ! - zaczął Hutch - SZA ! - powiedział Kaiden - Zbliża się do nas ! - powiedział Dylan - WRRR - zawarczał Gray Obraz się ściemnia Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a Obraz się rozjaśnia - GDZIE ONI SĄ !! - powiedziała Victoria - Na pewno wrócą ! - powiedziała uspokajająco Aurora - PIĆ MI SIĘ CHCE !! - powiedziała Astro - To samo ! - dodała Everest - I mnie się chce pić !! - powiedziała Skye - PÓJDĘ PO WODĘ !! - powiedział Zuma - Pójdę z Tobą !! - powiedziała Skipper - Dam radę ! - odparł - NIE ! - ALE ... - powiedział Zuma po czym nie dokończył gdyż Skipper przytknęła mu łapkę do ust - Idę z Tobą ! - powiedziała spokojnie - Uf ! A zatem chodźmy ! - powiedział Zuma - Gdzie oni są !! - powiedziała Aurora - Na pewno wrócą ! - odparł Viggo siadając obok Aurory Marshall podchodzi do krawędzi urwiska i nagle .. - WOAH ! - krzyknął - MARSHALL !! - krzyknęła Nika - Trzymaj się !!! - krzyknął Ares - Idę po Ciebie !! - dodał Sage - I ja ! - odparł Viggo - NO I JA !! - odparł Eco Łapią Marshall ' a - ARES UWAŻAJ !!! - krzyknęła przerażona Delilah - UWAŻAJ ECO !! - dodała Hope - VIGGO ! SAGE ! UWAŻAJCIE !! - krzyknęła Aurora Obraz się ściemnia Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory Obraz się rozjaśnia . - Wrr Valka zjeżyła sierść i wyjęła jej szpadę . - Zbliża się - warknął Victor Rzeczywiście powoli zaczynało słychać odgłos łap - I jak mamy tu rozbić obóz - szepnął Ares Nagle - Ugh ! - powiedzieli Victor , Gray , Dylan , Ares , Victor , Kaiden , Kasumi i Valka rzucając się na coś - Proszę puśćcie mnie !!! - powiedział szczenięcy głos - Szczeniak ??? - zapytała Kasumi - Tak ! Jestem szczenięciem , mam na imię Fuergo - odparł - Skąd mamy Ci wierzyć ??? ! - zapytał chłodno Hutch - Po prostu zaufajcie mi ! - Ares ! - zaczęła Valka - Tak kapitanie !? - Zrób konwój dla więźnia ! - powiedziała Valka - Ale , ale, ja ... - zaczął Fuergo - Idziemy ! - zarządziła Valka - Rozbijamy tutaj obóz ! - zarządził Gray Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - Jeszcze kawałek ii... - powiedział Sage Nagle Ares , Sage , Viggo i Eco zaczynają się osuwać - ARES !! - krzyknęła Delilah - VIGGO ! SAGE ! - krzyknęła Aurora - ECO !!! - krzyknęła Hope Nagle Aurora wystawiła łapę i zaczęła ich wciągać - HĘ !!? - powiedziała - Uf ! Dzięki Aurora ! - powiedział Ares - ARES !! JESTEŚ CAŁY !! - krzyknęła biegnąc Delilah - VIGGO ! SAGE ! JESTEŚCIE CALI A TAK SIĘ MARTWIŁAM !! - powiedziała Aurora - Dzięki to nic wielkiego ! - odpowiedzieli - Ale to dzięki Tobie Ari żyjemy ! - powiedział Viggo - Dziwię się , że to mówię , ale w 100 % zgadzam się z Tobą - odparł Sage - WRÓCILI !! - krzyknęła Brooklyn - Ruszaj się ! - powiedziała Valka odwracając się Nagle wyszedł mały szczeniak rasy Border Collie - A jednak ! Jest szczeniakiem ! - powiedział Volvo - AWW ! Jaki słodki ! Aww - powiedział Ares - Mówiłam Ci to ze sto razy ! TO GO ZJEDZ !! - powiedziała Valka Nagle Petter staje na urwisku i wpatruje się w coś - Chyba coś widzę ! - powiedziała Ashira wytężając wzrok - Chyba , tak czy nie ? - zapytał Eryk - Bo jeśli to dam Ci okulary - powiedział Eryk - NIE JEST ŚLEPA!! - warknął Bites. - Ale.. - ODWAL SIĘ ODE MNIE TY GŁUPI KURCZAKU !! - powiedział Bites. po czym kopnął Eryk ' a Tamten fiknął kozła i zarył tyłkiem o ziemię . - UGH ! - warknął - Sorki.- przeprosił Bites. - Poniosło mnie. - dodał. Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites 'a ' a Kajtek widzi Gray ' a i Victorię tulących się przy ognisku - Wrr - warknął ( Początek muzyki : Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell ) Nagle słyszą głos silników - O NIE ŁOWCA !!! - krzyknął Fuergo - Kto to łowca !? - zapytał Kajtek - DO JASKINI !!! - krzyknął Gray Wszyscy biegną do jaskini zatrzymują się na końcu jaskini i widzą przez szparkę łowcę Była to latająca maszyna ala helikopter lub patrolot była w kolorze hebanowym . - C - c - co to jest ? - zapytała Aurora Nagle zobaczyli wybuchającą bombę nuklearną ( Koniec muzyki , początek ,, smutnej " muzyki ala męski śpiew ) Idzie fala radioaktywna - Hę ! - powiedziała Kasumi Nagle Skipper wraz Zumą wbiegają do jaskini , a Kasumi tworzy pole ochronne . Fala Nuklearna odbija się o jaskinie - KASUMI ! CO ROBISZ !!? - krzyknęła Astro - Chronię nas !!! - powiedziała Kasumi Hutch ociera się o ściany i upada na podłogę - HUTCH !! - krzyknęła Delilah ( Punkt widzenia Hutch ' a obraz się rozmazuje i Hutch upada , Hutch zamyka oczy ) Widzi bomby nuklearne spadające wszędzie i szybko przewijające się kartki z kalendarza i zmieniające lata w końcu się zatrzymują na 2322 roku . Nagle się budzi - JEST WOJNA NUKLEARNA !! - krzyknął - CO ? - powiedziała Kasumi - Fuergo ! Który jest rok ?? - zapytał - 2322 - odpowiedział - MIAŁEM WIZJE ! DOTYCZĄCĄ POCZĄTKU TEJ WOJNY W NIEJ UKAZAŁ MI SIĘ TEN ROK !! - krzyknął - Jesteś pewien ? - zapytał Michael - TAK ! - warknął Hutch - GDZIE WODA !? - zapytała Skye - Zuma ją wciągnął do łapy , ale staw z którego braliśmy jest teraz skażony . - powiedziała Skipper zniżając głos do szeptu . - Chodźmy spać ! - powiedziała Sunset - A co z polem ochronnym Kasumi ? - zapytała Briana - Spróbuje , żeby się utrzymywało przez ten czas - powiedziała Kasumi Pieski idą spać O świcie ( koniec muzyki ) - Psst ! Snowy ! Wstawaj ! - szepnęła Samira. - MM ! Która godzina ?? - Prawie świta - odparła Samira. - ( Ziewanie ) Chodźmy ! - powiedziała Kasumi Wszyscy wstają - Musimy przejść kilkaset kilometrów żeby przejść przez strefę skażenia ! - powiedziała Hope - Hmm ? - zamyśliła się Skipper - Zbliżcie się do mnie ! - zarządziła Skipper Nagle Skipper biegnie z szybkością światła wraz z jej przyjaciółmi - WOW ! SKIPPER ! - powiedział dumny Zuma - Na szczęście minęliśmy strefę skażenia ! - powiedział Eco - To co zrobiłaś było super Skipper !! - powiedział Ares Wtem Kajtek rzuca się na Gray ' a . - Gray!! - krzyknęła Victoria Gray wyciąga miecz i spycha z siebie Kajtka . - Ugh !! Oszalałeś !!! - warknął - Nie ! - Lepiej spisz testament !! - warknął Gray - Pff ! Co mi zrobisz ! - powiedział Kajtek Gray doskoczył do niego i wywracając go jego silnym ciałem przytknął mu brzytwę ostrza do szyi - A to mogę zrobić ! Jeśli mi nie wierzysz to może sprawdźmy i się przekonasz !? - warknął chłodno Gray - E e p - przeprasza -burknął z strachem w głosie Kajtek - A to co ? - zapytał się Marshall - Jakiś guzik ?? - dodał - Marshall !? Gdzie jesteś !? HĘ ! MARSHALL NIE !! - krzyknął Ares Nagle pieski się teleportują do jakiegoś miejsca - Nareszcie jesteście ! - powiedziała suczka rasy Cocker Spaniel - Kim jesteś !? - zapytała nieufnie Amber - Ja !? Ja jestem Tetradi - odparła - FUERGO ! - krzyknęła - Twoja matka się ucieszy na twój widok ! - dodała Tetradi - Mama jest tu !? - zapytał szczęśliwy Fuergo - Tak jest na wiza wi tego pomieszczenia ! - powiedziała Tetradi wskazując łapę metalowe drzwi Fuergo biegnie , one się otwierają i rzuca się na szyję pięknej szarej border collie . - Heh ! No dobra a teraz zamknę drzwi ! - oznajmiła Tetradi po czym zamknęła drzwi - A więc ? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Amber - WOW ! Witajcie ! - powiedziała zadowolona Tetradi - A zatem Tetradi kim jesteś i po czyjej jesteś stronie !? - zapytała Skipper - Ja ! Jestem tylko zwykłym żołnierzem w tej wojnie ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - I nie jetem po stronie Arei ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Area !? - zapytała Kasumi - Tak to nowe państwo utworzone ze szczątków państw azjatyckich do, którego dołączyły Somalia itp. . - powiedziała Tetradi - To oni zaczęli wojnę nuklearną zwaną trzecią światową - powiedziała cicho Tetradi - Zaczęli oni ją dwa lata temu od zbombardowania Grenlandii - powiedziała - NIE JESTEŚ PRAWDZIWYM ŻOŁNIERZEM !!! - krzyknął Hutch - Prawdziwy żołnierz w tej wojnie miał by rany ! - warknął - HUTCH ! - warknął Rusty - Naprawę tak uważasz !? - zapytała z żażenowaniem Tetradi Po czym odsłoniła miejsce pod jej koszulą i wszyscy ujrzeli wielki kawałek skóry . - Właśnie to oni mi zrobili podczas wybuchu jednej z bomb spalił mi się ten kawałek futra - powiedziała smutno ale z wściekłością Tetradi po czym to zakryła - Aha ! - Proroctwo mówi , że przyjdą pieski , żeby nas uratować i chyba to jesteście wy ! - ALE MY POWINNIŚMY MIEĆ HEŁMY , BROŃ , KAMIZELKI PANCERNE ! - krzyknął Heks - Owszem , ale wy macie super moce ! - powiedziała - To by się zgadzało ! - powiedziała Roxy - Czyli ? - zapytała Tetradi - W jaskini Kasumi ochroniła nas polem siłowym przed falą radioaktywną , Hutch miał wizje przeszłości a Skipper szybko biega ! I Aurora wciągnęła Aresa Eca , Vigga i Sage ' a łapą bez dotykania - powiedziała Roxy - Dobrze ! Musimy odkryć moce innych ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - Dobrze przetransportujmy się do sali treningowej ! -Sali? Ale gdzie ona tu jest?- zapytała zdzwiona Tomira. Pieski i Tetradi się teleportują . - WOW ! - szepnęła zachwycona Kasumi - Dobrze przedstawcie mi się ! Po przedstawieniu się piesków .. - Dobrze Hope ! Podejdź tutaj ! I napraw te zniszczone rośliny ! - powiedziała Tetradi Hope przesuwa łapką po liściach i one natychmiast po dotyku ożywają - JEJ ! - Dobrze masz moc odżywania i naprawiania roślin itp . - O ! Czy wspominałam , że każda suczką jest także nimfą ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - NIMFĄ ! JEJ ! - powiedziała Victoria. -Jej!- powiedziała Tomira. - Eco ! Teraz ty ! Spróbuj wyczarować roślinkę ! - powiedziała Tetradi Eco wyczarowuje roślinę - JEJ ! - Dobrze Shira , Savannah i Brooklyn ! Jesteście nimfami wodnymi i świetnie umiecie pływać ! Shira ! Savannah ! Brooklyn ! Pokażcie co umiecie! Oraz Ardo Ty także masz moc wody. Shira wyczarowuje z łapki wodę , Savvy wytwarza ścianę wodną a Brooklyn staje się się niewidzialna ale widać było wodę, a Ardo tworzy fale. - SUPER ! - Teraz Victoria ! Twoją mocą jest zabójcze piękno i nieziemski głos . - Ale przecież Lucy umie śpiewać ! - powiedział Max - Ok , ale chyba jej nie ma ! - powiedziała Tetradi - No racja ! - przyznał niechętnie Max Victoria śpiewa jak syrena . - Super ! Po dziewczęcych mocach ! I innych . - Gray rzuć się na mnie ! - powiedziała Tetradi Gray z siłą lwa powala Tetradi . - Świetnie ! - Kajtek twoja moc to uzdrawianie ! - O YEAH ! - Victor ! Twoja moc to super węch i słuch ! - To dobrze ! - odparł Victor - Valka ! Twoja moc to zwinność i umiejętność władania bronią , ale tak wybitnie i czytanie w myślach i kontrolowania ciał i umysłów wrogów ! ! Tak jak i Ty Viki. Tak samo Delgado.- powiedziała Tetradi - NO W KOŃCU JA ! TO FAJNE ! PRZYNAJMNIEJ NIE JEST BEZBRONNĄ NIMFĄ ! PFF ! - odparła Valka. -No własnie!- przytaknęła Dlegado. -Oh yea!- dodała Viki. - No dobrze Sunset , Tomira waszą mocą jest jasność. Malcolm ! Mój drogi twoją mocą jest cudna gra na gitarze i lutni ! O Kaiden ! Twoja moc to jest super wzrok , węch i słuch ! Myślę , że razem z Victorem się wam przyda - JEJ ! - krzyknęły pieski - No dobrze Kaito , Viggo , Astro i Heks ! Wasza moc to są gwiazdy i inne ciała niebieskie , możecie rzucać meteorytami ! - powiedziała - O TAK ! - krzyknęli - Briana , Roxy ! Waszą mocą jest także zabójcze piękno i śpiew ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - Fajnie ! - odparły suczki - Clif , Maximus i Max ! Waszą mocą jest teleportacja ! - odparła Tetradi - ALE SUPER ! - OK ! Coral , Amber, Michael i Shiraz ! Waszą mocą jest ziemia i , możecie robić trzęsienia ziemi lub i itp . Amy , Skye i Aurora ! Waszą mocą jest powietrze czyli latanie , wiatry i tak dalej ! Nika , Marshall, Barnim,Lenny, Bites, Dilara, wasza moc to jest ogień ! Możecie podpalać , albo gasić ! Ashira twoja moc to jest piasek potrafisz robić burze piaskowe i zasłony z piasku ! Tobi i Rusty ! Wy możecie kontrolować pogodę ! Tobi twoje moce są inne , ponieważ jest to deszcz , słońce , tęcza , grad i huragan ! Rusty twoje moce to burza i tornada ! Delilah twoja moc to niewidzialność ! Ares ty także masz nadnaturalną siłę ! Ben ty możesz kierować drzewami ! OBI ! TY MASZ W PEWNYM SENSIE POTĘŻNĄ MOC , PONIEWAŻ MOŻESZ WYBRANYCH PRZEZ CIEBIE WROGÓW ROZWESELAĆ ! Lani ty także możesz uzdrawiać ludzi i zwierzęta ! Snowy , Everest i Volvo ! Waszą mocą jest śnieg i lód , możecie wytwarzać śnieżyce ! Oliana ty możesz reperować w szybkim tempie miecze lub inne rzeczy ! Wszyscy możecie kontrolować czasem ! WSZYSCY BEZ WYJĄTKU ! MOŻECIE ZATRZYMYWAĆ CZAS , PRZENOSIĆ SIĘ W CZASIE ! Nie ma czasu do stracenia i nie możemy spowalniać tempa podróży ćwiczeniami , wszyscy umiecie je wybitnie ! A teraz prześpijcie się ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Czy ja istnieje ? - zapytał oburzony Eryk - Oczywiście ! - odparła Tetradi - No , ale co z moją mocą ??! Hm?! - zapytał wściekły Eryk - Zapomniałam ! Naprawdę strasznie Cię przepraszam !! Twoją mocą jest super wzrok , możesz widzieć na odległość ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Spoko ! Fajnie ! - powiedział Eryk Zmiana sceny odznaka Eryka - Nie mogę się doczekać jutra ! - wyszeptała Kasumi - Ja też ! - dodał Victor - Wiecie , jutro wyruszamy ! - oznajmił Gray - Masz racje wyśpijmy się ! - powiedziała Victoria Pieski położyły się spać w wielkiej białej altance skąpanej w blasku księżyca . Tymczasem Tetradi wychodzi na dwór . - Naprawdę. ta rana przysparza mi dużo problemów ! - szepnęła Tetradi - T - T - Tetradi !? - wyjąkał Fuergo - O ! Fuergo ! Czy nie powinieneś spać ? - zapytała Tetradi - Powinienem , ale nie mogę spać ! Czy mogę zostać na chwilę z Tobą będzie mi Ciebie bardzo brakować ! - powiedział szczeniak - Dobrze Fuergo , ale później obiecaj mi , że wrócisz do mamy ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Dobrze ! Myślisz , że się wam uda !? - zapytał - Tak ! A czemu nie !? - odparła Tetradi Tetradi kładzie się a Fuergo koło niej i obserwują razem niebo . Chwilę później Fuergo zasypia , a Tetradi go przenosi do pokoju jego mamy i kładzie obok niej . - Śpij dobrze mój mały przyjacielu ! - szepnęła Tetradi Po czym poszła . Następnego dnia rano ... - Wstawajcie ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Już jeszcze pięć minut ! - powiedziała Brooklyn - BROOK ! Nie ma czasu do stracenia ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - No dobrze ! - odparła Brooklyn Pieski wstają i opuszczają budowlę .. Kilka godzin później .. Pieski znajdują się na skraju lasu - CII ! - uciszył wszystkich Victor - Chyba coś słyszę ! - dodał Kaiden - Ok ! Dodam , że jeśli ktoś chce zatrzymać czas a nie chce , żeby reszta była ,, zamrożona " niech zwoła ich koło siebie i niech wtedy zatrzyma czas - oznajmiła Tetradi - Dzięki ! - odparły chórem pieski ! Pieski wychodzą z lasu i zza ciemno - żółtych wydm zaatakowali żołnierze wroga ! Rozpętała się walka ! - Zostaw mnie ! - warknęła Sunset po czym oślepła żołnierza - UGH ! MOJE OCZY ! - krzyknął po czym uciekł - POMOCY ! POMOCY ! - krzyknęła Victoria Gray się odwrócił i zauważył psiego żołnierza przyciskającego jej szyję łapami - PRZEGIĄŁ ! - krzyknął po czym z nadnaturalną siłą zepchnął go z ukochanej chwilę potem wróg padł trupem Shira policzkuje wodą innego żołnierza - Ha ha ! To jest niesamowite - powiedziała Kapitan oddziału i Valka mierzyli się wzrokiem - I CO MI ZROBISZ PIESKU !! ? - zapytał drwiąco żołnierz - TO ! - odparła Valka po czym wzięła broń i postrzeliła w w jedną nogę - AU ! - zawył z bólu Valka patrzy mu się w oczy na chwilę oczy Valki się zaświeciły i ,, weszła " do jego umysłu - A TERAZ MÓJ DROGI ZARZĄDŹ ODWRÓT ! - szepnęła suczka - ŻOŁNIERZE ODWRÓT !! - krzyknął Żołnierze wroga się wycofują . Valka ,, wychodzi " z jego ciała . - ARES! ARES ! - krzyknęła Delilah - DELILAH ! GDZIE JESTEŚ !!? - powiedział przerażony - TUTAJ ! - krzyknęła Nagle zobaczył na niej psa rasy rottweiler - DELILAH !! JUŻ BIEGNĘ !! - odparł Ares i rzucił się na żołnierza - UGH ! ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE !! - warknął do Aresa - MOWY NIE MA !! - powiedział rozwścieczony Ares Zepchnął z nieziemską siłą żołnierza i tamten uciekł . Wkrótce miało być już po wszystkim ... - Wszyscy cali ? - zapytał Kajtek - Tak , chyba ! - jęknęła Briana - A widzieliście jak Astro , Viggo , Kaito i Heks ciskali w nich mini meteorytami !? - powiedziała zachwycona Roxy - TAK ! A zwłaszcza mój kochany Kaito ! - powiedziała Savannah przytulając się do niego - Dylan ty też byłeś świetny ! - powiedziała Briana - I wy byliście mega ! - powiedziała Aurora do Sage ' a i Vigga - AW ! Dzięki to nic wielkiego ! - odparli rumieniąc się - Zbliża się noc , a noce tutaj są niebezpieczne ! - oznajmiła Tetradi - Rozbijmy tutaj obóz ! - powiedział wskazując łapą Volvo miejsce obok wielkiego głazu - SUPER POMYSŁ ! - przyznała Tetradi - Ja ochronię nas polem siłowym ! - zaoferowała się Kasumi - Świetnie a ja będę stał w razie czego na straży ! - dodał Victor - Dobrze rozpalmy ognisko ! - powiedziała Coral - SI ! - przyznał Tracker po czym dodał - trochę tu ciemno ( skomlenie ) - Trochę jestem głodny ! - powiedział Rubble - Rubble od kiedy Cię znam ty zawsze byłeś głodny ! - odparł Chase - Zgadzam się z Tobą ! Kto chce pić !? - powiedział Zuma - JA !! - krzyknęły chórem pieski - No dobrze ! - powiedział piesek - CHYBA ZBIERA SIĘ NA BURZE ! - powiedział Tobi - Zaradzę temu ! - powiedział Rusty po czym rozwijał chmury burzowe - Jeszcze chwilkę Astro ! - powiedział Kajtek przytrzymując gazik - AU ! BOLI TA RANA ! - jęknęła Astro Później.. Pieski kładą się spać . (Sen Hutch ' a ) Jest bitwa widzi jego przyjaciół i zabijanie przywódcy Arei . Nagle wszędzie jest krew i Hutch się budzi . Jest ranek widzi jak Tobi odpędza chmury deszczowe . - O ! Widzę , ze wstałeś ! - odparł zaspany Hutch - Tak , dzisiaj wstałem dość wcześnie ! - odparł Tobi - Wiesz co , dzisiaj miałem dziwny sen ! - zaczął Hutch - Tak , jaki !? - zapytał Tobi - Widziałem jakby ostateczną bitwę ! - powiedział Hutch - U ! A to ciekawe ! - odparł Tobi - Może chodziło o dzisiaj ! - powiedział rottweiler - Możliwe ! - odparł kundelek Pieski się budzą . - TOBI ! HUTCH ! O CZYM TAK GŁOŚNO GADACIE , PRZEZ WAS WSZYSCY NIE ŚPIĄ ! - powiedziała Sofia - Przepraszamy ! - powiedział Tobi - A niby za co !? - odparł Hutch Tobi szturchnął Hutch ' a w ramię . Dał mu do zrozumienia , żeby nic nie mówił . - Wiecie miałem proroczy sen ! - odezwał się Hutch - A JAKI !? - poderwały się pieski - Że dzisiaj odbędzie się ostatnia bitwa i ta ostateczna i , że dzisiaj ta wojna się skończy ! - wyjaśnił Hutch - A zatem zjedzmy i ruszajmy , skoro czeka nas bitwa , spędźmy razem w spokoju ostatni poranek ! - powiedziała Victoria - Tak ! Ale jak wygramy to zostaniemy przeniesieni do naszego świata ! - powiedziała Roxy -Niestety tak ! - odparła Tetradi Po tym jak pieski zjadły ... - Wyruszamy ! - zarządziła Tetradi Po kilku godzinach podróży ... - Akurat jesteśmy koło jego bunkru ! - szepnęła Tetradi - Musimy go wywabić ! - dodała Pieski naradzają się ... - Tralala ! LA LAA ! - wrzasnął Obi - CO TO ZA WRZASKI !!? - rozległ się gruby męski głos - LAAAAAA ! LAAA ! OBICORN ! FALA LA ! AA - wrzasnął jeszcze raz Obi tylko głośniej Raptem drzwi się rozsuwają i wyskakują żołnierze za nimi idzie ich prezydent . - TERAZ !! - krzyknęły pieski Początek muzyki : Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell ) Rozpętała się bitwa na środku pustkowia , byłą znacznie gorsza od poprzedniej , ponieważ nadleciały bombowce . - AMY !! - krzyknął Clif Amy zatrzymuje łapą bombę odpycha ją w stronę myśliwca . Gray walczy z dziesięcioma żołnierzami naraz , to samo Ares i chwilę potem nie żyli . Valka biła się z generałem i chwilę po tym on sam pod jej wpływem uciekł . Victoria wraz z Roxy i Brianą oczarowują śpiewem niektórych żołnierzy i cofają się w stronę dwóch skał , gdzie na nich czekali Gray , Ares , Victor , Volvo , Zuma , Kasumi , Skipper , Tetradi , Shira , Brooklyn , Hutch , Rusty , Tomira, Ardo, Dilara, Niara, Shiraz, Delgado, Aurora , Viggo , Sage , Nika , Snowy , Everest , Dylan , Kaiden , Heks , Kaito , Savannah , Valka , Astro , Coral i Tracker i reszta piesków. - ZA MOJE FUTRO ! I , ŻE ZNISZCZYLIŚCIE MI DOM I ZABILIŚCIE MOJĄ RODZINĘ !! - warknęła dusząc żołnierza Tetradi - Gdzie ona jest !!? - warknął żołnierz - TUTAJ ! - zwrócił się do Niki - Chcesz , żebym Ci podpaliła tyłek !? - zapytała - PFF ! Co mi zrobisz !? - powiedział po czym wyjął i przeładował karabin - ODSUŃ SIĘ OD NIEJ !! - warknęła Skipper przypierając go do góry - BIEGNIJ POMÓŻ INNYM ! - rzuciła Skipper - Mam Cię ! - powiedział żołnierz do Sage ' a Sage tworzy mini trzęsienie ziemi i tworzy małą rozpadlinę gdzie wpada żołnierz . - SAGE UWAŻAJ ! - krzyknął Viggo - Hę - odparł Sage po czym się odwrócił Za nim upada żołnierz raniony meteorem . - E ! Dzięki ! - odparł Sage - Nie wierzę , że to mówię , ale uratowałeś mi życie Viggo , dziękuje ! - dodał Sage - Nie ma sprawy ja też sam nie wierzę , że to mówię ! - dodał Viggo Savannah , Brooklyn , Shira,Zuma i ardo policzkują wodą trzech żołnierzy po czym uciekli . Volvo wraz z Snowy i Everest tworzą małą śnieżyce . - I jak !? - warknęła Snowy - STOP ! - krzyczeli - Mowy nie ma ! ŁŻECIE !! - dodała Snowy - Zabijaliście niewinne istoty ! - dodała wściekła Everest - MORDERCY !! - rzucił Volvo - Głupi lewe ! - powiedział kolejny żołnierz - GŁUPI ! I LEW ! ROAH ! - warknęła Ashira po czym ryknęła. - CO BURZA PIASKOWA , ALE ! AAA - krzyknął - Jeden zero ! O tak ! - dodała Ashira. - Zatruje tą ziemie ! - powiedział jakiś inny żołnierz po czym wyją jakąś pipetę i już chciał wpuścić truciznę do ziemi , ale .. - ZOSTAW TĄ ZIEMIĘ !! - warknęła Hope On uderza Hope - WRR ! NIE WAŻ SIĘ TKNĄĆ HOPE !! - krzyknął rozwścieczony jak nigdy Eco Ben nie wiadomo skąd wytrzasnął drzewa i one stąpały po żołnierzach . Obi latał przed żołnierzami i dotykał ich łapą i rozweselał , a oni nie mogli przestać się śmieć i uciekli . Valka dorwała się wraz z Gray ' em , Victorią , Dylanem , Victorem , Roxy , Kasumi , Coral , Kaiden 'e m , Viggiem , Amy , Clif ' em , Sunset , Malcolm ' em i Aurorą do prezydenta . Wkrótce razem połączyli siły - OH ! OOH ! Chodź mój wojowniku ! - zaśpiewały Roxy i Victoria On idzie w stronę reszty .. - ZA WSZYSTKICH ! - powiedział Gray Gray się na niego rzucił i chyba zdarł mu skórę na łokciu , Kasumi też z nim walczyła , Viggo ciskał w niego meteorytami , Aurora wraz z Amy podnosiły go i ciskały w stronę Kaiden ' a i Victora tamci tak go przestraszyli , że spanikowany wpadł na Sunset i już chciał ją zabić gdy Malcolm zagrał na lutni ( nie wiadomo skąd ją wytrzasnął ) a Coral wyczarowało złoto . W tm czasie zahipnotyzowany został oślepiony przez Sunset , Clif z Gray ' em w towarzystwie Ares ' a przyciskają go do ziemi i stoją na jego plecach , podnosi głowę nad stojącą nad nim Valkę a tamta wyciąga szpadę i go zabija . Nagle wojna i bitwa się skończyły . Pieski stają koło siebie . - GRAY !! - krzyknęła Victoria - VICTORIA !! - krzyknął Razem wraz z innymi parami ,, Skipper i Zumą , Kasumi i Victorem , Dylan ' em i Brianą , Kait ' em i Savanną , Tracker ' em i Coral , Amy z Clif ' em , Sunset z Malcolm ' em , Chase z Everest o Rocky z Youki, Skye z Marco, Ardo z Tomirą, Colette z Maximusem,i nie tylko pary : Ares z Delilah , Aurora z Sage 'em, Amber z Viggo , Hope z Eco , Volvo z Brooklyn, Bites z Ashirą.. Nagle zaczynają blaknąć . - Ja nie chcę iść ! - powiedziała Dilara. - Ja też - odparła Nika - Tetradi - dołącz do nas ! - zaproponowała Delilah - Ale co z Sherdą i Fuerg ' iem !? - odparła Tetradi - Może spróbuj o nich mocno pomyśleć i się z nami przeniosą ! - powiedział Malcolm. -Nom. Prosimy!- poprosiła Shiraz. Tetradi zamyka oczy pieski teleportują się do swojego świata wraz z Fuerg ' iem i Sherdą . - Gdzie my jesteśmy !? - zapytała Sherda - N - nie wiem ! - wyjąkał Fuergo - Jesteście w naszym świecie amigos ! - powiedział Tracker - WOW ! - szepnęła Tetradi - WOW ! - szepnęli Sherda i Fuergo - I jak ! Podoba wam się !? - zapytała Aurora - BARDZO ! - odpowiedzieli Obraz się ściemnia 'KONIEC ' Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Strażnicy Ziemi Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 24 Kategoria:Odcinki 24 Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Viki